kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Changtau2005
Hi there! what can I do for you today? If you have suggestions about, or are looking to troubleshoot: the Portals, Database, Quote Corner, Site Skin or templates, you're in the right place. Spray Paint The Spray Paint article has multiple locations told in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, but there are multiple locations left blank. Even if I could find those spray paints, I wouldn't have any idea how to label the rooms. Should I just delete the other locations if those blank ones don't get filled in? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Asking for help Hi! I'm one of the admins of the Criminal Minds Wiki in need of help with some .css code. The new design of the user pages didn't completely agree with me and as I barely know .css, went fishing for code to tweak it and loved what you had done. And really love how it looks after changing colors so it agrees with our theme but I've encountered some problems I've no idea how to solve without messing it even more. *If you look, for instance, to my user page you'll readily see that the search box has decided to hide behind the MasterHead. Doubt Wikia is going to be happy with that, and neither I'm. *I wanted to add something to recognize you as the rightful owner of the code, but don't know how to do that without interfering with said code. *The changes don't show up unless you're logged in wikia. I'm aware that this could be due to Wikia still playing with its original code, but I'd like to be sure. Please, would you be so kind and take a look at what I've done and, if you can, help me to refine it so it works as it should? Thanks for hearing me out! :-) 15:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the quick reply! I'm going to try to do as you have explained and hope not to mess it up again (saying I'm not fluent in .css is a huge understatement!) :D 16:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. I'm heading off since I'm not in the same time zone as the United States, so don't wait for my reply. If you've got any problems in the meantime, you can ask Monchoman on Community Central or if it's some CSS that you don't understand, navigate to my profile and look under notes and then useful links and you should find what you need. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 16:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) "About Wedding Portraiture" Have you seen that article? I would recommend you delete it immediately (obviously). My question is: How could Danialmcclur1127 make an article about that here? "Kirby Wiki" is in large letters on the homepage... NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 02:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You know how the profiles have changed to state your name, gender, occupation, birthday, and location? Well, I had a little fun with mine. Kirbykirbykirby.com Hi. I just wanted to tell you that Kirbykirbykirby.com is different. Kirby 9000 Subspace Kirby I got some cool pictures of Subspace Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I know they're not deserving of their own articles, but do you know of a good place I can put them? That is, if the quality is enough to be wiki-worthy... NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) DSCF7816.JPG|Subspace Kirby DSCF7818.JPG|Subspace Meta Knight DSCF7819.JPG|Subspace Dedede Mini-boss category You know how enemies like Pupa and Mopoo act as mini-bosses in some levels of Kirby 64? Do you think I should put such characters in the mini-boss category? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 17:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Big Guys (Re?) I'm not sure if this is technically a reply since you didn't make that list question its own message, but it doesn't matter now. I'll have you complete list in a day or two (going to Cedar Point tomorrow and having company tonight); after all, I own K64. (second best K game, after Epic Yarn) Working on this wiki makes me feel like I'm doing something for society, even though I don't know the names of anyone who visits often! Oh well =). NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I don't know why I'm asking this blast-from-the-past question, but here goes: Long, LONG ago, I sent you a link to the glitch article, saying that you might appreciate the KEY glitches (I found ALL of them). Did you ever try 'em out or anything? It's okay if you didn't... I was just curious. Well, actually, I'm going to Cedar point in a couple hours, but thanks for wishing me well. Here is your list of big guys: #N-Z #Bouncy #Kacti #Fishbone #Spark-i #Tick #Kany #Kapar #Blowfish #Galbo #A bunch of Drops (not one big guy) #Chilly #Mopoo #Pupa #Burnis #Sawyer Also, thanks for moving my talk page back. If you hadn't, who knows how much trouble I'd be in? Use this information well, and have a pleasant day. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Vampirelady709 This user sounds like trouble. She's been doing nothing more than vandalizing the wiki that I have sworn to protect. After what she did to my talkpage, she proved she cannot be trusted to do good to Kirby Wiki. Am I saying blocking her is a solution? Yes, I am. Do what you wish with her. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 17:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Demon Beast This is the English wiki, and I couldn't help but notice that the article for monsters is under the title "Demon Beast". Do you think this logic is enough for me to change the name of the article? If it is, I'd like to do the honors, please. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Undead Do you think Mummbon would count as a character for the Undead category? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 18:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles Category Sure, there might not be a vast number of vehicles in the Kirby series, but there are some (Dedede's Limo, Dedede's tank, Dedede's sub, Dedede's whaling ship, Lor Starcutter, and all sorts of Wheelies). Do you think I could make a category out of 'em? And if so, would air ride machines count? After all, they're already in the air ride machine category. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The reason I ask so many questions is so I don't do anything majorly wrong. I'd hate to harm the wiki, and I'd probably end up hearing from someone about it. Well, I guess I was more looking for a yes or no on making this category, but I appreciate what you said. I still believe this could make a decent category. From what I picked up in your message, I'm guessing you agree, but you're also saying I should be cautious with the articles I put in the category, as well as get ALL vehicles in it. Am I right? Am I wrong? Would Off-Roader and other metamortex work for this category? I think I probably should make the vehicles category, so here I go! I hope I tested my bungee cord before diving into this... (Wouldn't wanna get in trouble =) NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Links and Words Would it be appropriate to link a word even if it isn't used in that context? My example here is at the bottom of the trivia section of A Half-Baked Battle; it has the word parasol, so I naturally want to link it to the Parasol article. However, this is talking about Buttercup's parasol. The are many articles like my example, usually using the words "stone" and "bomb". NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Now there are TWO artists on Kirby Wiki (those two being GhostKirby and Aly Parris). I haven't tested Aly Parris yet, but I know GhostKirby does an excellent job with Kirby art. I recommend you give one of 'em a request for a pic! Just sayin'. Concerning my drawings I never took that into consideration, Changtau2005. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble or anything. If it helps, I will stop posting my drawings on this wiki. -GhostKirby Re: Welcome I find getting a personally-written message better than getting one that's not, simply because someone has to care to write such a welcome himself/herself. I understand all you're talking about, though. I think I'll keep writing these welcomes (each one unique), but I'll research what wikis the new editors edit, so I know if they're truly new "here". But on an unrelated note, I guess I accidently bumped GhostKirby out of a hobby... oh well. Probably for the better. Have a good day! NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Super Star Ultra Hi. When I was looking in the U.K. nintendo site I found the Kirby Super Star Ultra site and its like the same as the U.S. one. http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/nds/kirby_super_star_ultra_14099.html Kirby 9000 :Thanks. I've updated the wiki's links and extracted relevant pics from the site. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 10:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC)